Broken
by Lucia S.G
Summary: Una Sakura desamparada, donde su única salvación era Sasuke.


Hola.

La trama es mía, pero no los personajes (lógicamente). Es la primera vez que escribo y publico un texto que no sea meramente académico.

Espero que lo disfruten!

Yo era una niña feliz, o eso creía. No notaba las ausencias paternas constantes, creía que era lo normal, claro, si eso has vivido siempre es lo normal. Viajes de la nada y prolongados, viendo fotos y llorando, bueno… Quizás, no fue tan normal mi infancia como suponía, pero no por eso soy trastornada. Quizás por eso anhelo un hombre, para llenar un vacío que habita en mí, no, no estoy hablando que me sienta vacía en medio de las piernas. Pero, aun así amo a mi padre con locura.

¿Sabes? Cuando era pequeña pensaba que a las personas buenas solo les iba bien a lo largo de su vida. Nunca nada malo les pasaría, y si les pasaba solamente era un suceso momentáneo, fugaz por el cual no se deberían ni preocupar por un tiempo. ¿Por qué cuando menos te lo esperas algo sucede? No creo que sea una mala persona.

 _¿He sentido furia? Sí._

 _¿He sentido rencor? Sí._

 _¿Envidia? Sí._

 _¿Apatía? Sí._

 _¿Odio? Sí._

 _¿Celos? Sí._

 _¿He querido matar? Bueno, hablándonos sinceramente… antes de conocerla, no._

Al primer momento de verla no sentí nada, solo una mala vibra ¿La has sentido antes? Es como que no sabes que sientes o que tiene esa persona, solo sabes que hay algo raro. Las cosas se fueron tornando un poco extrañas en la mi casa, pero nada de qué alarmarse ¿no? Suficiente con estar lidiando con la muerte de mi abuelita como para pensar en algo extraño. Pero, al momento de fallecer ella… las cosas se distorsionaron. Mi papá me visitaba pocas veces, pocas veces hablábamos.

 _¿Me sentía sola? Sí, pero contaba con mi mamá._

 _¿Soy insegura? Sí, esto es complicado de confesar.- ¿Esto lo están grabando?-_

Pero, de resto me siento muy bien. El falleció, si, ocurrieron un par de cosas entre todos los años de su enfermedad antes de que pasara. No lo negaré. Pero, ya paso. Hay que voltear la página y hacer como si nada hubiera sucedido. No entiendo por qué tanto drama por un simple problemita que se puede resolver guardándolo y ya.- No comprendo por qué estoy aquí y mi novio igual. ¿Qué es lo que quieren escuchar? Mi vida cambió cuando lo conocí a él, mi felicidad volvió, me brindó seguridad. Ya, bájenle a todo el rollo de hablar y contar mis problemas. ESTO NO ME ESTA GUSTANDO.

-Sasuke, amor, dile que me deje de molestar con eso de cada día una sesión y que tú tienes que estar aquí.

-Ya les he dicho muchas veces, y no me hacen caso Sakura.

Creo que en mi rostro se refleja toda la ira que me estremece al saber que si no le hacen caso a él, significa que no dejaran de molestar. ¿Por qué escogí a Sasuke? Bueno, llámenlo complejo de Edipo trastornado o como quieran, pero en cierta parte me hacía recordar a mi papá con tanta seguridad en sus palabras, con su voz tan varonil y tanto ímpetu que tenía hasta para caminar, tan imponente siempre. Nunca da el brazo a torcer. Siempre tan atento…

-¿Señorita Haruno?- Buena la hora en que este anciano habla. Solo lo miro con cara de fastidio.

-¿Sí?

-Sabe por qué esta aquí, ¿cierto?

Sinceramente, no. Son excentricidades de mi mamá, que piensa que me voy a suicidar de la depresión por la muerte de mi papá, pero eso no sucederá. Estoy con él, con él todo cambia. Todo está bien. Nunca he estado mejor.

-Por un capricho de mi madre ¿no?

-Señorita, su prometido fue asesinado hace año y medio y usted decidió tomar venganza por sus manos asesinando a quien usted acusa como la mujer que ayudo a matar a su padre y a su prometido. De ahí en adelante empezó a sufrir de alucinaciones y…

Siento como me falta la respiración, eso no puede ser cierto. Sasuke está a mi lado, no es verdad lo que ese medico de pacotilla dice. Volteó a ver a Sasuke y no está. Me lo quitaron de mi lado. ¿Quién? ¿Quién? ¿Quién? Y todo de golpe llega a mi cabeza. La agonía de mi papá, como Sasuke me regresó a la vida. Y como la misma mujer me quitó la felicidad dos veces. Ya no veo, solo quiero morir y que lo negro que estoy empezando a ver, me consuma enteramente para no sentir más de esta agonía. NO QUIERO VIVIR.

Bueno, nuevamente aquí.

Honestamente escribiendo pensé en solo un capítulo y quizás ustedes estén pensando en exactamente lo mismo. En dado caso, la historia tiene mucho que se puede mostrar. Reitero, en dado caso.

Dudas, inquietudes, sugerencias, quejas, cualquier cosa son bien recibidas.

Muchas gracias.

Lucía S.


End file.
